moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kentillie Towers
Coalition Tower When the Argent Crusade and the Duchy formed their alliance to ensure the neutrality and protection of Kentillie, four towers were built to safeguard the land and provide landmarks across the Gilnean landscape. The land that Coalition Tower, as it came to be known, was constructed upon was the site of the signing of this alliance between House Branson and the Crusade. The tower is not unlike those throughout the Eastern Plaguelands, aside from its increased height. Along its parapets hung both the banners of the Argent Crusade and House Branson, a sign of each party’s loyalty to one another. At the base of the tower stand two statues on either side of the ramp leading up to the entrance to the tower. On one side, a statue of Tirion Fordring wielding the Ashbringer, and on the other, a statue of Duchess Bronwynn Branson. Each statue was a gift from the other to its partner. At the time of the alliance, both House Branson and Argent guards would stand watch at this tower, keeping an eye on the King’s Road for any threat to the Duchy. The Forsaken Intrusion However, with the incredible weakening of the Argent Crusade and the subsequent dissolving of the Alliance, Forsaken forces have invaded, taking over the tower. The tattered remains of the allies’ banners lie around the base of the tower, replaced by a single, towering Forsaken banner at the top of Coalition Tower. The statues of Fordring and Branson have been defaced considerably, covered in red, purple and white paint. However, they have not been destroyed or removed, and could be restored with enough work. The Forsaken use Coalition Tower as a waystation for their soldiers and supplies coming along the King’s Road into Kentillie, and the tower is often surrounded by wagons, supplies and loitering soldiers. The Forsaken commander there, Administrator Drettis, oversees this operation with great pride, but takes care to make sure these provisions are kept safe, which is why Coalition Tower is one of the most heavily defended Forsaken-occupied points in the Duchy of Kentillie. Exact force numbers are unknown, but the presence of Dark Rangers and Deathguard has been confirmed. Ivory Tower Ivory Tower was the second tower to be constructed during the alliance between the Argents and House Branson. This tower, while still like those constructed in the Eastern Plaguelands, held specific differences. While the base of the tower was much wider to accommodate larger forces and a small office, it tapered as one ascended. Along its parapets hung Argent banners, and at the base, alongside the ramp, were two tents. The tent on the left was used for housing soldiers, and the tent on the right was used as a mess hall for said soldiers. While the tower was a sign of the Crusade’s loyalty to House Branson and vice versa, it was entirely occupied by Argent Crusade forces. The Argent Crusade used the Ivory Tower as a base of operations in the region. Since the tower was just off the road to the East Harbor, where most Argent Crusade forces arrived, it was the perfect place for them to send out their forces for their missions. The tower also gave a supreme overlook of the roads leading to and from Keetes House, Lortonfield and Knaerwood. However, it did suffer a lack of visibility when it came to observing the King’s Road and northern portions of the road to Knaerwood, so it depended on reports from Coalition Tower and Ashen Tower for the Crusade to send a response team. The Forsaken Intrusion It was these reports that allowed the Argent Crusade to formulate a defense against the slowly invading forces of the Forsaken, impeding their progress significantly. However, as more Forsaken forces arrived, Ivory Tower became a fall-back point that defended the southern regions against Forsaken incursion. Recently, the Argent Crusade forces that yet remain in the service of Duchess Branson are holed-up in the tower, defending themselves from Forsaken task-forces. However, the Forsaken, seeing them as a minor annoyance, allow them to stay as they provide no significant threat to the Forsaken’s operations in the area. Ashen Tower Ashen Tower was the third tower to be built by Argent and Branson coalition forces. This tower is distinctly different from the Ivory Tower and Coalition tower, as it is solid black and rises higher into the sky that either. While the previous two towers were built as common guard towers seen throughout many kingdoms, the Ashen Tower was built with a specific Gilnean design in mind. The sleek, black tower lifts into the heavens, several feet taller than the Ivory Tower and sports a conic roof with viewports encircling those within it. Within the base of the tower itself were several offices that supported commanding officers of both House Branson and Argent Crusade forces, respectively. It was common that a guard from both House Branson and the Argent Crusade were posted outside on either side of the tower’s entrance, a solid wooden door. The Forsaken Intrusion It was from this tower that the reports of invading Forsaken forces were sent to Ivory Tower, and subsequently, Duchess Branson and her council. While Argent and House Branson forces were dispatched from Ashen Tower to deal with this threat, it also became the point from which the line was held against the Forsaken after the fall of Knaerwood and the subsequent evacuation of all Kentillie citizens to lands south of Ashen Tower, specifically the homes near Keetes House. After the naval invasion by Forsaken forces, Ashen Tower fell to the attacks, and now stands as a watchtower for the Forsaken, largely unaltered by its new occupants. However, reports suggest that strange, purple light can often be seen flashing through the viewports of the tower. Justice Tower Justice Tower, the last to be constructed, was very similar to Coalition Tower in its construction, yet lacked the parapets and roof access its sisters had. The roof of Justice Tower was barren aside from a single Argent Crusade banner placed at the top. Inside was a large courtroom that often acted as a place for the judgement of those who acted out crimes against the Argent Crusade in the Duchy of Kentillie, and therefore was even ground for both House Branson and the Argent Crusade in moments that could’ve made the alliance a tenuous one, at best. Aside from being used as a courtroom, it was also used as a meeting place for House Branson officials to engage in discussion with the Argent Crusade’s leader there, Commander Garreth. The Forsaken Intrusion During the Forsaken’s slow invasion of the Duchy of Kentillie, Garreth constantly did his best to ensure Duchess Branson that the Forsaken would not be able to make it past Argent forces working alongside Duchy’s own soldiers. However, the tower was abandoned when Commander Garreth, with all his personal guard that defended Justice Tower left to support Ivory Tower in its defense of the crossroads. House Branson forces then took up occupancy in the tower, and then control of the tower exchanged hands once more when Forsaken forces took it over after the complete evacuation of the Duchy of Kentillie. This tower is now used for trials that mock the old ones held there, where Forsaken give captured Gilneans a chance to bargain for their freedom, only to sentence them to death. (Special thanks to Alfred for the Tower descriptions. Fantastic work.) Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Argent Crusade Category:Towers Category:Places Category:Military Category:Duchy of Kentillie